Conspiracy
ConspiracyMusic Conspiracy is the second chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 4 in Counter-Strike Online. Goal Survive from anonymous client's secret laboratory. Tips *It is easy to pursue if you follow the indicated mission area in the map. *Press E button at the area where shows E in the map to operate the device. *You can destroy the red shining wall through attack and proceed with the game. Background Gerard's retrieve team has successfully reclaimed the research sample from Frozen Terror. And finally, he joined Jim's transportation team. Gerard and Jim recovered damage from repeated battles and rearranged the battle line and started to move to the transaction place to deliver the research sample to a secret client. Countless pain and troubles are waiting for them while they are making their movement in the polar regions. However, they settled themselves down to achieve their own goals. Who is the secret client? What the client needs from it? Finally, they reached at the transaction area and the thing which welcomed them in the place is... Cutscene Gluttony appeared Release date This map was released alongside JANUS-5 on: *South Korea: 12 September 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 24 September 2013. *China/Japan: 25 September 2013. This map will be released soon alongside Skull-6. Transcripts ; Round 1 #''Jim: Finally, we are here! It is not easy to find the laboratory.'' #''Gerard: I never thought the laboratory is in such remote area. This place is the best place to hide anything'' #''Jim: Let's pass the sample to the client and leave this place!'' #''Gerard: Fine! Laboratory! Can you hear me?'' #''Gerard: We've brought the 'item' here. We are in front of the laboratory now.'' #''Jim: Why is there no response? Is it a wrong radio frequency?'' #''Gerard: No, this is the correct one. I also don't know why we don't have response from them!'' #''Jim: Hey, client! We are in front of the laboratory now! Open the door!'' #''Jim: The 'item' that you requested is with us now!'' #''???: I want you to leave it here and go...'' #''Jim: What? Hey! How can you treat your guest like this?'' #''???: Okay, be my guest...'' #''Jim: What? Gerard! What is he saying now?'' #''Gerard: Zombies! Countless zombies are coming here!'' #''Jim: How come there are zombies here? Is this your way of welcoming guests?'' #''Gerard: Soldiers, we are having a battle here!'' ; 30 seconds after the battle #''Gerard: Wait! Their movements look different now.'' #''Jim: What do you mean? Try to kill more zombies!'' #''Gerard: They are attacking the 'item'!'' #''Jim: What? Darn it! Kill the zombies that are attacking the 'item' first!'' #''Gerard: Soldiers! Defend the 'item' from the zombie' attack!'' ; 2 minutes after the battle #''Jim: Gerard! This will never end like this.'' #''Gerard: The zombies keep coming in! Jim, call for an air support! We are going out of here.'' #''Jim: Roger.'' #''Jim: Eagle One! Can you hear me? I'm sorry, but please come here again.'' #''What's up?'' #''Jim: We cannot move from this place. We are stuck here.'' #''Okay, we'll be there in 1 minute!'' #''Jim: Okay! Let's buy some time, everyone!'' ; After the helicopter has arrived #''This is Eagle 1. We cannot see the clock clearly due to the snowstorm!'' #''Jim: Err, they cannot make a landing yet. Let's try our best to buy more time before they can make a landing.'' #''Gerard: Watch out!'' ; Helicopter is shot down #''Mayday! Mayday! We cannot control the helicopter! Argh!!'' #''Jim: Eagle One! Eagle One! !'' #''Gerard: Jim, are you okay?'' #''Jim: No choice, but we can't really get out from this place.'' #''Gerard: The outer wall of building collapsed while the helicopter is crashing.'' #''Jim: We can enter there! Let's go!'' #''Jim: Payback time to the client!'' ; Entering the corridor #''Jim: Darn it! It scared me!'' #''Gerard: Lots of infected zombies are here. Watch out while moving!'' ; In front of pipe #''Gerard: We can only crouch to proceed with this path.'' ; Operating the door room #''Jim: The door is not working. Destroy it!'' #''Gerard: I don't think we have enough power to destroy it. The steel door is too strong to destroy.'' #''Jim: Then, explode the door!'' #''Gerard: Fine. Let's plant the bomb in front of the door, everyone.'' #''Jim: It's going to explode. Step back, everyone!'' ; Crane scene #''Jim: Oops... this is a dead end.'' #''Gerard: There is another way to go!'' #''Jim: I think we can operate the crane to climb up there.'' #''Gerard: Fine, let's operate the crane!'' #''Jim: Don't even think to jump down, otherwise, you will die.'' #''Jim: Stop the zombies while crane is operating!'' #''Gerard: Let's move, everyone. We'll climb up there!'' #''Jim: Ah!? What's wrong?'' #''Jim: We're falling down!! Argh!!!'' #''Gerard: Are you guys okay!?'' #''Jim: I think so. By the way, where should I go now?'' #''Gerard: There is a gate but, it's stuck.'' To be continued... Gallery File:Conspiracy_poster_kr.jpg|Korea poster File:Conspiracy_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster csol20130923 (3).jpg|China poster csol20130923 (2).jpg|Ditto top_bnr_130925.png|Japan poster Loadingbg_zs_conspiracy.png|Loading background Anonymous2 msg.png|Anonymous message 1377218_244949508985985_1304406907_n.jpg|Promotional art Official screenshots HCss1.jpg HCss3.jpg HCss2.jpg HCss4.png HCss5.jpg FRss1.jpg FRss2.jpg FRss3.jpg FRss4.jpg File:Img_conspiracy.jpg|Official screenshot Start BGM Loop BGM Attack BGM Trivia *There are two cinematic scenes. The first one is at the beginning of the game where a Black Hawk helicopter drops a container while the second one is before the players fight the boss. This is also the second map that introduces a cinematic scene after Encounter. *This map introduces a new unknown NPC who resembles to Natasha. *There are several containers found in this map with "BRIC" print on it. *There is an area in the map when player crawl in a sewer, down the sewer there are enhanced Venom Guard, Sting Finger and Heavy Zombie which have a lot of health. The players can choose either go on the safe way or jump down to risk their health. *Conspiracy means a secret plan by a group to do something unlawful or harmful. *The concept art shows a SAT operative using an M4A1 with an ACOG scope and a grenade launcher attached. *This is the second map where the C4 can be used to against the boss (when it swallows players), the first one is Panic Room. Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Defense type maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Simple maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Spoiler